Watch Me Rise Up And Leave
by Weasel Girl
Summary: When Ginny catches her husband Harry out with another woman she's not happy. One shot


_Just a little oneshot about Ginny's reaction when she catches her husband Harry out with another woman. _

**Watch Me Rise Up And Leave**

Ginny Weasley Potter had had enough: it was over when she caught Harry spending time with a glamorous blonde instead of working late at the Ministry of Magic. No longer slaving over a crowded desk, he'd been parading the damn harlot at a local restaurant; one he'd taken her to many a time, especially when they'd first got together. And then there they were, for all the wizarding community to see!

Ginny's humiliation as she'd nipped in to get some takeaway as a surprise for her tired husband when he came in late. They'd been holding hands in a corner; she was barely in her twenties…

The screams from her and him when she'd sent him flying across the room, prawn cocktail covering a variety of diners. Her face paler than he'd ever seen it – it still was, all these hours later. She wouldn't let him see her red cheeked and crying, her pride in shatters all over the floor. No, not even when he'd pleaded in the living room of their immaculate house, begging on the sofa…she nearly laughed when she remembered him begging for her on the sofa in happier times.

But, no, she wouldn't take him back this time. She might have ignored his behaviour all the nights he came in late and she pretended to be asleep when he got into bed smelling of something dry and expensive that didn't come from her dressing table. But not now.

Oh, how he'd whined…

"It was just dinner! She's a colleague, we'd both been working late and were starving! Please Gin, you have to believe me, Gin, you have to!!!"

_Au contraire, Potter, I don't have to._

_You're the golden boy no longer in my eyes, and in hundreds of others._

_Cheating on your wife and your little girl? they'll say. You should be ashamed._

_You hear that Potter? YOU should be ashamed. I, Ginny Weasley , have nothing to feel bad about, it is not my fault my husband is a lying treacherous bastard._

"Believe me Harry," she hissed, facing him squarely across the living room.

"I do not have to. Long gone are the days I stayed because I loved you, and long gone are the times I stayed because I thought this was what I was born to do; to be with the famous Harry Potter and be your lover, the Lily to your James and between us restore order to the wizarding world."

She paused, glancing briefly at the polished tips of her leather boots and felt her words hit him with precision in the heart.

"I am my own person, Harry. A beautiful woman and a powerful witch and I will not be treated like shit by you because you think you can get away with it: recreating your perfect lost family with some silly girl and shagging around when you get bored of it."

"No, Ginny! It wasn't like that!"

"Oh yes it bloody was." her heels clicked menacingly on the polished wooden floorboards as she crossed the room to leave. She turned and stood there, her slim figure illuminated in the doorway.

"I used to think there was nothing more to my life than this: you and me, our beautiful house, my writing, our daughter. I thought they were all linked, and all linked back to you, and to us. That there was no life for me without you"

"Ginny, there is no life for me without you!"

"well that's too bad. When I tasted humiliation in the restaurant tonight, felt it force itself down my throat as if I'd licked the soles of that bitch's shoes… I realised there is only a future for me without you Harry because I would die if I felt like that again. And I promise I will not leave my little girl motherless. She will not grow up to be the same kind of fucking worthless piece of scum her father is."

Harry slumped against her antique sofa, his face contorting in pain. With grim satisfaction, Ginny felt her words burning into him. She felt so powerful at that moment, he had no idea who he was dealing with. She had done all night, actually. Her wand was in her handbag in the hall, but she could feel powerful currents coursing all down her arms and shooting out through her fingers, it was as if catching Harry with that girl had unlocked some hidden depths of her mind.

No, she reminded herself at once; it had always been there, her Weasley temper in the Weasley blood. Only a decade of being half of Harry, of being completely blinded by her love for him, had dampened her fire, not killed it completely.

Turning elegantly, but with purpose, she climbed the stairs to her daughter's room and bundled the little girl into a winter coat and fur-lined boots. Picking her up, Ginny headed for the front door.

Harry stood in the hall, his face pale, save for the bloody nose, his glasses crokked.

He winced visibly at the sight of the little person leaning on Ginny's shoulder.

"Ginny, no, not Evelyn, please, no…"

His eyes were dull like lead. For a second, Ginny felt a shot of pity. But no, she couldn't afford to weaken now. Later maybe, but for now, till she left this house, she had to be strong.

"Get out of my way Harry. Evelyn is my daughter, not your mother, however much she resembles her."

"She's my daughter too!"

"We'll talk later Harry, about Evelyn. And the house."

I'll have them both, she thought, but the memories of every room were too strong and raw to remain there that night, even if she threw Harry out on the doorstep.

"Gin, how can I make you stay, please…I'll do anything…."

"She shook her head and sighed, opening the front door. "You really don't get it do you? I will not be a slave to whatever's written in the stars or prophesized here or there. I will not excuse your infidelity and bury my own life because of fate."

She shook her curtain of red hair haughtily, and stepped out into the frosty air with her daughter, leaving him behind with her old life.


End file.
